


Lush

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The petals and salts may feel divine but they're nothing like being touched by a goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lush

Pure heaven. 

That's what this bath feels like. 

Warm and delicate. 

It smells divine. The purple petals surround me and I can't help but lift my index finger to reached out and poke one. 

I smile and slip my hand back into the water. I let out a breath, closing my eyes and enjoying the toasty liquid. 

I open them and see my black hair sticking to my forehead, obscuring my vision. But, alas, I am too lazy to push it away. 

My eyes find the towel rack. Specifically my lavender and plush bath robe. They trace its edges and I glance at the A. Z. in bold near the left breast. 

After staring for awhile and getting lost in my thoughts I once again shut my eyelids and slip deeper into the gentle water. My legs move further upward and my feet lie on the tub's edge. 

I smile and squirm my toes, feeling a flower petal stuck in between my left foot. 

This feels so amazingly good. It's like floating in a cloud yet underwater simultaneously. 

I don't think it could get much better. 

Until I feel a ripple. 

I peek my right eyes open for a brief instance. I don't see anything. 

A hand quickly covers my eyes. 

I sputter, disrupting the bath water's peace more. 

"W-what-," I manage before I feel the mystery person's presence grow closer. I can feel them as they enter the tub with me. They're clothed, I can feel fabric, but my eyes widen. 

I'm not! 

The person removes their cupped palm. I gaze at my visitor. 

It's none other than Barbara, my girlfriend. 

"Barbara? What are you-?" 

"Shh." She smiles and places her finger on my lips, silencing me. 

I raise an eyebrow and she removes her digit, leaning in with half lidded eyes instead. We meet in a short but sweet kiss. 

After departure she hums and bops my nose with her finger. 

"I saw how excited you were opening your package. The second you hopped in this bath I waited outside by the door. Once I knew you were resting, I moved in for the kill." She announces. 

In a blink of an eye she's at my throat, playfully kissing and nipping at it while saying, "Nom! Nom!" 

I giggle and lightly push at her shoulders. She stops attacking my throat. 

I meet her gosh damn beautiful blue eyes. 

Her hair frames her face, enhancing her pulchritude. The flowers make the room smell lovely but it's nothing compared to her natural sweet aroma. 

We're silent. 

We both treasure the sentiment and stare into each other's eyes. She always says my grey green irises are the most breathtaking thing on the planet. 

I'd like to think her sapphire pools can rival my eyes' supposed beauty. I could look into them for eternity. 

Barbara lifts a hand and it holds my left cheek, her thumb brushing against my skin. Her other hand is resting beside my abdomen. She begins to draw swirls along my stomach. 

I just lie still, unsure of what to do. Maybe I should be returning the gestures. Maybe I should be pulling her in for a kiss we could deepen. Maybe we should be splashing around like the bunch of bubbling fools we are. 

But I don't do any of those options. 

Instead I lie still and bask in my treatment. The petals and salts may feel divine but they're nothing like being touched by a goddess.


End file.
